High Spirits
by mrtysh
Summary: A party awaits them... until a new opportunity comes along. SaMarth oneshot, drabble.


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED!!!**_

**A/N: Please enjoy this SaMarth drabble as much as you can! Here goes.**

**High Spirits**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_"Samus seriously, hurry up! Peach is going to blame _me_, not _you_, if we're late again," Marth yelled to her from outside her bedroom.

"Marth, you don't understand! I have to look perfect for this party, and that takes time. I'll just be another minute, so go sit down and quit worrying! I'll reason with her if we're late, so forget about it for a second," Samus replied calmly; applying a hint of mascara to her perfectly gorgeous eyelashes.

Peach's parties were all the rage, and she always asked her closest friends to be there early. Marth, Samus's boyfriend of almost two years, had arrived to pick her up a good ten minutes ago and thought he would be harshly scolded if they were so much as five minutes late.

Well, supposedly they _had_ been quite late last time... for _unexpected_ circumstances. But, naturally, that was just... different.

Marth gave up his attempt and leaned back against a nearby blue wall. He observed the house he'd visited many times before, smiling at Samus's creative decoration choices. The walls were either a beautiful sky blue or an artsy, voluptuous violet. She had white marble tiles in most of the place, or soft beige carpet in some areas. Her walls were adorned with varied pictures, such as a mountain summit or a beautiful white polar bear in the arctic. What he loved most were the pictures of Samus on the walls; from the time she had been very young to the present.

Marth looked up when Samus opened the door to her room; refraining from gasping at her beauty. She was wearing a fairly short blue-green dress, complementing her eyes stunningly. The dress itself was so elegantly gathered in the front that it seemed to enhance her bosom nicely enough for him to stare constantly. Her golden-blond hair was down, flowing gently down her shoulders.

Reluctantly, he averted his gaze upon her only to glance at his own attire; deep navy dress slacks and a comparable colored tie and overcoat over an off-white shirt. He looked nowhere near as good as she; they would clash together.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" Samus asked with a good-natured chuckle, noticing where his eyes returned to.

Thus being asked, Marth was speechless, so he merely stood there, awestruck. Finally, when he gathered the ability to do so, he spoke, "Samus, you look beautiful. Too beautiful. I don't think we'll look like we're together; you outshine me," he chuckled, smiling.

"Marth, you look just as amazing as I, if not more so. I don't care what anyone thinks about us, because I love you too much to let it matter to me," Samus looked him straight in the eyes as she said this, and Marth believed her. Though, her eyes could persuade people to do anything she wished of them.

"Okay, Samus. If you say so. Let's go do this!" Marth leaned in to kiss her; just a quick peck on those moist, pink-tinted, glossy lips of hers.

But in the fraction of a second that their lips touched, the atmosphere changed drastically. Everything around them seemed nonexistent, and a fiery passion kindled between them. Marth's eyes widened before he kissed her once more; pulling her as close as humanly possible, firmly grasping onto her and caressing her soft, golden-blonde hair. The intense heat radiated off their bodies as if their very cores had caught fire.

Pulling away to Marth's discomfort, Samus whispered, "We could always throw our own party...?" She smirked seductively; melting certain areas of Marth's brain.

"I couldn't imagine anything better," Marth replied and claimed her lips urgently. Peach would forgive them eventually. Marth might have to convince Peach's boyfriend, his own best friend Roy to have some say in the matter, but it would all work out in the end.

Samus smiled contentedly against his lips. Love and lust always seemed to leave one in high spirits.

* * *

**A/N: Not too sure about the last line, or the title, or the whole thing. I'm sorry for the length, but I hope that won't restrict your opinion for it. I tried, please R&R, need some feedback on this one. Thanks!**

**P.S. Soon I will be doing another... uhh, longshot? Okay, I'll be writing another chaptered fic, that combines many different couples, including SaMarth. But it's not what you think. You'll see, I'm already working on it. I love you, my readers!**

_love mrtysh _


End file.
